A sensor device has conventionally been proposed that detects a property of an object by irradiating light from a light emitting element to the object and receiving reflected light from the object by a light receiving element.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2006-203111 proposes a sensor device in which a light receiving element and a light emitting element are disposed on a substrate and a lens is disposed above the light receiving element and the light emitting element.